hijo de luna
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: sir galahand quiere conocer su pasado y le pide ayuda a su mejor amiga:grismayllers(o lina)la historia es mia.lo demas son de otras personas. silver es sir galahand mi amiga es lina lol!


se acababa de enterar de quien era su padre pero no entendia por que su propio padre lo lograba comprender como un padre odiaria a su hijo de tal manera que casi lo fue a hablar con su mejor amiga:una se llamaba grimayllers pero todos la llamaban lina.

cuando al fin la encontro fue a platicar con ella.

"¿que te sucede sir galahand?"pregunto lina

"no entiendo por que mi padre me odia tanto"contesto galahand

"¿quien es tu padre?"pregunto lina

"sir lancelot"contesto el caballero con inmediato ella se levanto.

"entonces es cierto..."dijo ella galahand la miraba extrañ se dio cuenta y decidio mostrarle el una cancion que su madre la habia enseñado de niña cada vaz que pregutaba por su hermana mayor(era casi 16 años mayor que ella)maria.

_Tonto el que no entienda._  
_cuenta una leyenda_  
_que una hembra gitana_  
_conjuró a la luna_  
_hasta el amanecer._  
_llorando pedía_  
_al llegar el día_  
_desposar un calé._

una eriza amarilla con traje de gitana lloraba junto al hacia la luna se llamaba maria.(casualmente asi se llamaba)

"por favor luna,tu que has visto y ayudado a los enamorados ayudame a conseguir un marido"rezaba entre sollozos.  
_"tendrás a tu hombre,_  
_piel morena,"_  
_desde el cielo_  
_habló la luna llena._  
_"pero a cambio quiero_  
_el hijo primero_  
_que le engendres a él._  
_que quien su hijo inmola_  
_para no estar sola_  
_poco le iba a querer._

"te dare lo que pides"le dijo la sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la joven gitana.

"con una condicion..."dijo la luna.

"te dare lo que sea"dijo maria desesperada

"quiero al primer hijo que tengas con el"dijo la joven acepto el trato.

_Luna quieres ser madre_  
_y no encuentras querer_  
_que te haga mujer._  
_dime, luna de plata,_  
_qué pretendes hacer_  
_con un niño de piel._  
_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _  
_hijo de la luna._

la eriza no lograba etender como la luna podria querer a su hijo primera por el color de su pelaje y segunda si era la casi diosa del amor por que le quitaria a una madre su ya habia aceptado ya no habia marcha atras.

un mes exactamente paso y la gitana conocio a sir lancelot.

"como se llama usted?"le pregunto el caballero a la gitana

"me llamo maria"le contesto la caballero se inclino y beso la mano de la inmediatamente se sonrojo.

"señor me gustaria saber su nombre"dijo la coven mirando al piso

"soy sir lancelot,y quiero que venga conmigo"contesto el se subieron al caballo.  
_de padre canela_  
_nació un niño_  
_blanco como el lomo_  
_de un armiño,_  
_con los ojos grises_  
_en vez de aceituna -_  
_niño albino de luna._  
_"¡maldita su estampa!_  
_este hijo es de un payo_  
_y yo no me lo callo."_

3 meses despues se casaron y tuvieron un hijo su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran color sir lancelott vio al niño se lleno de celos pensando que SU gitana lo habia engañado con alguien al niño en su cuna y fue a buscar a la joven gitana.

_Luna quieres ser madre_  
_y no encuentras querer_  
_que te haga mujer._  
_dime, luna de plata,_  
_qué pretendes hacer_  
_con un niño de piel._  
_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _  
_hijo de la luna._

maria se hallaba sentada en el a la luna preguntandose si fue un truco le aquel espiritu convertir a su primogenito en un erizo si le agradecia haberla dejado casarse como lo habia sabia que le esperaba.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,_  
_se fue a su mujer,_  
_cuchillo en mano._  
_"¿de quién es el hijo?_  
_me has engañado fijo."_  
_y de muerte la hirió._

_luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó._

sir lancelot encontro a su esposa en el sostenia su lo miro con sus ojos llenos de amor e innnocencia.

"¿¡DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO MUJER!?"grito sir lo miro asustada nunca lo habia visto asi de furioso.

"t-tuyo"susurro la gitana.

"ME HAS ENGAÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!debi de haber sospechado casarme con una gitana como se me ocurre tal cosa!"grito lancelott maria estaba asustada demaciado asustada no entendia por que la creia infiel si ella siempre etaba alli para cerro los lleno de ira enterro la espada en el corazon da la gitana.

"te amo"fue el ultimo susurro de la dos lagrimas brotaron de sus su delicado cuerpo cayo al suelo sir lancelott vi lo que habia comenzo a a su esposa y planto las mas hermosas flores junto a la tumba de la joven se fue a la cuna del niño y lo miro.

"tu eres la causa de esto niño bastardo"murmuro el niño en quitar a esa pequeña malticion demoniaca de su vista asi que lo llevo al monte mas alto que encontro y dejo al niño en la obscuridad.

_Luna quieres ser madre_  
_y no encuentras querer_  
_que te haga mujer._  
_dime, luna de plata,_  
_qué pretendes hacer_  
_con un niño de piel._  
_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _  
_hijo de la luna._  
_Y en las noches_  
_que haya luna llena_  
_será porque el niño_  
_esté de buenas._  
_y si el niño llora_  
_menguará la luna_  
_para hacerle una cuna._  
_y si el niño llora_  
_menguará la luna _  
_para hacerle una cuna._

la luna tomo al niño bajo su proteccion y luego lo mando a la tierra como un adulto haciendolo olvidar su verdadera historia.

cuando lina y galahand regresaron a la realidad por que la cancion habia ahora entendia por que su padre lo por que su madre murio por su culpa.

"todo fue mi culpa!"grito galahand.

"no, galahand ,no es asi"dijo lina dandole un odiaba verlo asi sabia que era un mal momento decirle sus sentimietos expresarlos a el.

"pero..."cuando iba a decir algo lina beso los labios de asombrado pero no le molesto y continuo con el terminaron falahand se hinco.

"lina,te quieres casar conmigo?"pregunto silver.

"claro."contesto la dos se fueron al palacio felieces mientras la luna los miraba felizmente.

"adios hijo mio te la mereces"susurro la luna.


End file.
